User blog:Arvin30p/Short Story: Samidare's Counseling stories
These are the short stories that happened inside the Counseling room 1) Kitakami rethinks about her life. Kitakami is currently inside the counseling room to where Samidare and the Admiral were interviewing her since she has some kind of serious issues to herself. Kitakami: Anyways, without further ado... I should say something about myself. Samidare: Alright, The Admiral and I will listen to your troubles, after all... I am the Counselor. Hiro: And I am here to make some judgement too. Sazanami is quite busy at the moment, so I patched it to the girl who I always ask for advice. Kitakami: Oh well... It's just Suzukaze anyways. Anyways, I better say this. Admiral, why Am I a Kuma-class? Why am I not born as a Nagara-class, even though there are only 2 Nagara-class Cruisers in-base, why can't I be one of them? Samidare: First of all... Ask why you have thought of that? Kitakami: Because Ooi is quite so clingy to me... to a point that I might not get married if she sticks so close to me. Hiro: Oh yeah. That is something that she decided on her own. I mean, she did consult that to me. Kitakami: I see... I will add you to my grudge list. Hiro: hey... Kitakami: Whatever, I am just joking. Hiro: ... Samidare: Anyways, Back to the issue at hand, How about Kiso-san? Kuma-san and Tama-san are quite nice. Kitakami: I don't mind Kiso, but she is quite a nut already. Somehow, the Admiral has cured her Chuuni but, she is now a puppy. Oh well... Kuma and Tama-neesan are both... very supportive. ARGH!!! Why Am I doing this!!! Hiro: Ain't you troubled over your sisters? Kitakami: Yeah. Oh well... Before Kitakami says her line, the Admiral's phone rings. The admiral picks up the phone and he answers it. Hiro: Admiral Raven here. Kitakami? She is here indeed. Please wait until she is done. The Admiral cuts the line. Kitakami: It seems that Ooi is looking for me already. Ugh, I don't want to be with her that much. Hiro: Yet, you never really push her away; Right? Kitakami: Indeed. I feel a bit guilty for pushing her away. Samidare: So, it all boils down to how you want to deal with Ooi-san, right? Kitakami nodded in agreement. Hiro: Alright Kitakami, I suggest you to give up. Kitakami: Eh!? Samidare: Admiral!? Hiro: because, first of all, you do like Ooi right? Secondly, Kuma and Tama should have already made a big fuss about it, but yeah; they won't anyways... And Kiso, for as long as it's not me involved... yeah. Kitakami: I do like Ooi-chi. Kuma-neesan and Tama-neesan are both annoying, but it's fine with me. Kiso is so cool now that she has fallen for you. Oh right, I shouldn't... Samidare: I already knew... Hiro: Indeed. Anyways, so will you retract your statement? Kitakami takes out her a pendant and she looks at the photo inside of it, Kitakami smiled and she closes it once more. Kitakami: It seems that I am still not strong enough to break away from Ooi-chi. Sorry for bothering you two. Kitakami bows and makes her leave to the Counseling office. When Kitakami steps out of the door, Ooi welcomes her as she hugs Kitakami tight. Deep inside of Kitakami's mind, she realized that she is still weak for she still can't resist Ooi. 2) Ooshio's worries Ooshio is currently sitting at the chair provided by the Admiral as she is inside the Counseling room. This time, there are three people sitting in a panel. These are the Admiral, Samidare and Sazanami who has managed to finish all her work. Sazanami: It's rare to see someone like you here. Ooshio can only nod in silence. Hiro: Say Ooshio, aren't you quite... quiet? Samidare: Indeed. Anyways, why are you here? Are you here to ask some guidance? Don't worry, Samidare-san here is ready to help you all along the way. While Sazanami's temperament is quite sunny, Sazanami and The Admiral's faces were quite shocked due to the fact that there might be trouble if Samidare is motivated to do things. Hiro: Anyways Ooshio, What is your story? Ooshio dust off her skirt and she sits properly on the chair once again and she looked straight at the three demons as she tries to calm herself down. To most of the destroyers, when the three get together, they are quite a scary tandem and Ooshio is just asking advice to Samidare since she is an angel when she is alone. But with the three of them, they looked like an overkill of a team. Ooshio: You see... I have found love. Soon, the whole counselling room and the whole naval base was in shock when the three shouted 'EH!' at the top of their lungs. Ooshio: Anyways, there is one guy who usually brings us mail. And I think I like him. Hiro: Oh. Our courier, He does owe me a lot. Ooshio: Owes you what? Hiro: Do you remember the time there was an outsider alert? Ooshio: Nope? Hiro: Were you at the docks a few months ago? Hmm, around the time we are at summer operations? Ooshio: I am indeed. Hiro: I see. Well, he is one of those intruders who sneak into the base. He is allowed to stay here in the condition that he will become our mailman. Samidare: Now that you mentioned it... he is quite a charming young man. Sazanami: Indeed. But master is way better than him. Samidare: Right, Our own Hiro-san is the best. Hiro: You two, stop comparing me to the mailman. Anyways Ooshio, when was the first time that you have felt this? Ooshio: 2 months ago. Hiro: I see. Sazanami: So how did you two met? Samidare: C'mon, tell us. The two who looked so excited to hear someone else's love story come to Ooshio with their tails (which is not visible anyways) wagging back and forth. Ooshio: Yeah. We met one time when I fell down on the tree. I was getting the kite that Uzuki and Yayoi were playing. Well, I fell down after getting their kite and on that instant, he was there on a coincidence... He managed to catch me. Hiro: Now I know why the letters are quite wrinkled. I shouldn't have been so hard on him. Ooshio: Eh!? Samidare: I see. A falling angel tactic. Sazanami: Indeed. Master can catch the two of us even if we fall simultaneously. Hiro: Hey. Ooshio: After that, we always find one another meeting while we are inside the base. He even gave me his name. His name is... Hiro: Kotarou Yamato. Ooshio: Yup. Hiro: I see... Samidare, please call him here. Samidare: I see. Well then. Ooshio: Wait, why now!!! Hiro: Because we want to make sure that your compatibility is high. Samidare stood up and takes the phone and dialed the number on the mailman's office. But there was no response at this moment. Samidare: It seems that Kou-chan is not here. Hiro: I wonder if I have to ignore on what you call on him. Samidare: Well, he is not yet at the age of maturity. As a matter of fact, it's just a part-time job anyways. Sazanami: Indeed. Anyways, when he hits 18 soon, we will force him to become our personnel. Master, should we notify sensei about this? Hiro: Not now. Anyways, you are quite lucky Koutarou is not here. Ooshio: Indeed. Phew. Samidare: Anyways, what is it that you wanted us to do? I mean, it's quite normal anyways. Ooshio: Well... We really haven't talked much. So yeah, I want to know what he likes. Hiro: Sadly Ooshio, he like Battleships so much. I bet he like Heavy cruiser too. I doubt about your future. Ooshio: NO WAY!!! Samidare: Admiral, is that even true? Hiro: Well, I might tend to over dramatize things, but... that is the truth. He likes onee-sans. I bet he might like Ushio and Hamakaze too. But our Ace is quite a shy girl and this base has no Hamakaze. Sazanami: Master, Ooshio has turned into white sheet of paper. Ooshio who looked shocked since she has no idea how she will get noticed by that person. Hiro: Anyways, this is a bit troublesome for us. Ooshio, do you feel nervous whenever you talk to him? Ooshio: Yes. Hiro: Well then, I suggest you to make him embarrassed too. Samidare; Admiral, I feel there is something wrong with the flow of the events you are trying to say. Sazanami: Give it up Samidare. Master is quite a vague guy. Samidare: And I hate it whenever you try to use that vague argument against me. The argument that would follow would all be blocked by that vagueness of the Admiral. Sazanami: Anyways, let's see where this goes. The two listens once more to the two. Hiro: Ooshio, one thing is via his stomach. The other one is via chance encounter. Since you can't cook asides from onigiri... you can give up cooking. And yeah, you can only increase his affection (lol) via chance encounter. Anyways, you must do the falling angel tactic. Ooshio: EH!? Hiro: Don't worry. It'll be fine. If I can remember, he told me once that he likes a certain destroyer. Though he haven't given me those details. Anyways, wanna probe on him? Ooshio has a lot of thoughts running inside of mind. Soon, she closes her eyes to randomly weigh things inside of her head. Soon, she has made her decision. Later that day, Ooshio exits the Counseling room. Intermission: The mailman Kotarou is currently going back on the base after he had delivered the letters to the vampire admiral who was still asleep by the time he had arrive. So he had given the letter to his secretary who was waiting for it. Kotarou: Phew. Work is finally done. Normally, Fubuki-san is quite a matured lady too. Such sad she is the wife of the vampire admiral. Kotarou takes out the radio which was given to him by the Admiral Raven. In his memories, his first encounter of him is disastrous resulting him and his friend to lose consciousness as the said Admiral managed to defeat them all in a defensive battle. Kotarou: But it seems that winter will arrive soon. I guess he will not give me duties by then. Looks like Karen and I would have more time to go to school now. Soon he has arrived at a certain maple tree. That maple tree was the tree he had used as a marker to know that he has arrived at the Raven's base since he have to trek the mountains to get into the other base. As he looks up, he saw a girl standing above the tree. Kotarou: A girl? He remembered last night when the admiral has asked him few questions about the girl that he likes. Usually, he has answered him honestly since he is required to. Soon, the girl falls from the tree. The height is around 20 meters and she is falling head first. Kotarou immediately realizes that the plunge might kill the said girl. So, he broke his limits off and he rushed immediately towards the falling girl. Kotarou: Dammit, Did I just get too weak? Kotarou loses speed as he tries to approach the falling girl. Not a second has passed since he started to accelerate and he seems to miss the timing of the catch. Kotarou has no choice then but to use his body as a landing pad. Without a moment to waste, he slides his body towards the falling girl and miraculously, he was able to catch the falling girl. The impact of the girl's fall might have broken Kotarou's bones, but he was unscathed. It was due to the fact that there was some kind of defense reinforcement spell was cast on him. Kotarou: Are you alright, Miss? Soon Kotarou noticed the girl who have fallen off from the tree. 2 months ago, he have met that girl. It was the first time he have met a girl of his age asides from his friend Karen. It was the same situation too back then. As he catches the girl, he has prepared himself for some worst case scenario that he might have to blame himself for not getting fast enough. Anyways, by some miracle; he has caught the girl. That girl that he had caught now and 2 months ago is named Ooshio. Ooshio: Sorry, Are you hurt? Ooshio stood up while trying to hide the shyness she is having right now. Kotarou: I am fine. Anyways, why are you up there? Ooshio: Normally, I always see the view of the see. But I wonder what it looks like from up above? Kotarou: Oh that? I guess we can hike these mountains to see the view from the summit. But I am afraid that we won't make it today. Ooshio: Is that so? I see... Kotarou felt that Ooshio is slightly disappointed on their exchange. Soon, he changed his mind and he offer Ooshio some compromise. Kotarou: This coming Sunday, will you go and hike with me in the mountains? Soon, He noticed Ooshio's expression changed. Kotarou felt relieved to see that change. Ooshio: Yup ♪. Soon, he saw the sun setting down. Kotarou: Oh shit. I better hurry or Karen might scold me. Ooshio: Oh right. Let's hurry. And so, the two started to dash back towards the naval base. Kotarou wondered why this person is kind to him. Or rather, he is surprised that there are some people who are willing to talk to him. The two arrived at the naval base just before the gate keeper closes the whole base proper. Ooshio soon went into the main building and Kotarou went to the mailman's office which is the opposite side of the PR Room to which the troublemakers gather. Soon, he opens the door and he found the Admiral sitting at the chair talking with Karen. Kotarou: I'm back. Karen: Welcome back Kotarou-nii. Hiro: Right Kotarou, I heard that you like hiking. Kotarou: Indeed. Anyways, why are you here? I mean... Hiro: I am checking on you two. Asides, I have notified your parents that you'll be here this whole winter. Don't worry, your education is not in danger anymore. Kotarou: Really? Hiro: Consider this as a gift from my mom. She said that she likes stubborn kids. Well, Kotarou is already 17. Anyways, when you reach 18, I want you to work for me. Kotarou: I don't want to. I want to kick your butt once more so that we can say goodbye here. Karen: Onii-chan? Hiro: Right. Karen, please take care of him. I have casted him some emergency defense spells. So he is quite hurt. Kotarou: Eh!? The Admiral takes his leave and he left the siblings behind. Kotarou: How perceptive of him. Karen: So how is Ooshio-oneechan? Kotarou: I have a date with her this Sunday. I want to impress her. Karen: Thank goodness. And the two happily talk until dinner. 3) Yuugumo and Akigumo Samidare is alone this time inside the counseling room. The day is a non-working day, but to Samidare, any day is work day for as long as there are people who needed her help. Samidare: Umm... what can I do to the two of you? Yuugumo: Alright, who made that wretched fan club? Samidare: I heard Aoba-san made it. Akigumo: Bullsh*t. Samidare: Hmm... Yuugumo: Anyways, we tried to probe things, and it seems that we can't pinpoint the leader. Is he perhaps, the Admiral? Samidare felt that Yuugumo is ready to kill. Samidare: Well, if he was the one who made it, what will you do? Yuugumo slowly clenches her fist. Yuugumo: I'll punch him until he is out cold. Akigumo: Indeed. Samidare: Anyways, so what brought you two here asides from revenge? Akigumo: I want you to douse the flames of the fan club. Samidare: Well, it would be impossible. So give it up you two. Yuugumo: I see. Akigumo, Lets hunt the Admiral. He must pay. Akigumo: Indeed. And the two exits Samidare's office. Samidare sigh as she knows that the two can never touch the Admiral. 4) ??? Sazanami: So what brought you here? Samidare is out and Master is as usual, dealing with trouble people. Sazanami currently speaks with a girl who is wearing a cape. Sazanami: Strange, I felt that I have met you before. The girl shakes her head in denial. Sazanami peeks on the hooded girl's face but she can't see her face at all. Sazanami: How unusual. I guess weird people come to this base too. So, how can I help you? The hooded girl pulls out a pen and paper and she started writing something on it. Sazanami thought that the missing person is somewhat fishy, she decided to hang on for a bit. Sazanami: I see. But where do you live? Sazanami: What? Sazanami: Hey, Are you even for real? The hooded girl nodded and she takes out a compass. It was pointing in North. Sazanami: I wonder. I want to make believe that you want to take me there too. The hooded girl denies it as she tries to make things clear. Sazanami realizes that the stranger is making compromise already, she decided to take her to Yuubari and made a request to make an automatic boat. An hour later, the said boat was made and the stranger has bid farewell to Sazanami. Sazanami returns to her office and she sits at the councilor's chair. Samidare is still not around and the Admiral is still out due to the fact that he is still dealing with the trouble kids. Sazanami saw the paper and she flipped it and saw the images drawn into it. Rather, the messages of the people who were all dead. Sazanami: Oh my. It's a ghost of a sunken ship. 5) Kamikaze. Kamikaze is waiting for the timing that the Admiral will do the counseling, but... things never happened as planned. Right now, Kamikaze is looking at Samidare who has an unpleasant look on her face. Samidare: (why Kamikaze of all people?) Kamikaze somehow still can't fathom at how scary Samidare is. After all, she rarely met her at all. Samidare: Anyways... what brought you here? I am assuming that it's the Admiral you are looking for? Kamikaze: Well, that is true. I want to ask him about something. But since he is not here, I better take my leave. I'll meet him later. Samidare stood up and she blocked the exit. Samidare: C'mon, I am trustworthy here. It would be a shame if I can't listen to your problem. Kamikaze knew that Samidare means danger when things about the Admiral are involved. After all, Samidare is also a 'Yandere' by heart. But Kamikaze has no defense to offer against Samidare who was assigned as the Head of naval relations, so it's necessary to let her handle things regarding to relationships. Kamikaze: Understood. I won't take my leave. Samidare: That's good to hear. Samidare smiles and she returns to her seat. Samidare looks straight at Kamikaze who is looking at her eyes too. Kamikaze: Well, I want to ask something pertaining to marriage, is this alright with you? Samidare's rage meter increased by 20% after hearing that statement from Kamikaze. Samidare: I see. Admiral is taking you in too... eheheheh, Samidare's smile can be considered as fake and can be called a danger sign, everyone in the naval base knows what will happen when Samidare is in this stage. But, Kamikaze who arrived a bit late didn't know what that smile meant. Kamikaze: At first, I was a bit reluctant, but... when the Admiral has suggested me to clear my mind for a bit and have a bit of reflection... I realized that I want to be him, and so... When I asked him for his hand. He gladly said yes to me. Samidare's rage meter hits 50% at this point. Samidare: I see... So what do you want to ask me regarding to marriage? Kamikaze: Well... I want to ask the part where the Admiral and I will be one. I mean... Kamikaze felt the air slowly getting a bit chilly as she tries to answer Samidare's question. Kamikaze: What is the importance of sex in a married couple's life? Without a moment's pause, Samidare's rage meter broke and the winter wind blows inside the counseling room. Kamikaze has noticeably notice the sudden drop in temperature. Samidare: I see... Eheheh. The Admiral is indeed a man and you are a woman too... that is unavoidable. Hiro-san, I hope you can say your prayers now. Kamikaze stood up and she held Samidare's hand. Kamikaze: But you know what? Even if I want to get married this instant, I still can't. After all, the requisites are still far from me. Samidare's anger has gone down to 90% after Kamikaze said the truth to her. Kamikaze: Also, I believe that the Admiral has promised you first. So, I won't be trying to interfere with the numbering. Though I wish I can, my level is far off. As Kamikaze continues to speak to Samidare, Samidare's rage meter slowly goes down. Kamikaze: Oh right. I am quite jealous of Samidare-san, after all; she has this long, blue silky hair that the Admiral loves, her blue eyes that made him fell for you and your figure that he can't forget. Samidare's rage meter goes down to negative 10. Kamikaze: And right, he loves you too... And I respect you for that. Samidare: I see... I understand why the Admiral likes you. I lost Kamikaze-chan, I have now acknowledge you too as the Admiral's partner. Kamikaze: Thanks. Samidare embraces Kamikaze, a few seconds later, they sit back at their respective chairs and they talk to one another for hours. The admiral came later and he was surprise to see the Kamikaze and Samidare having a good talk. Extra: Their approval on Kamikaze as the Admiral's partner. Sazanami: +10 (so far, no troubles) Samidare: +100 (I like her) Kinugasa: -20 (Another Destroyer) Kumano: -50 (Another Destroyer) Maikaze: 0 (I wonder what is she like?) Kazagumo: 0 (No Idea how I should deal with her?) Kasumi: -10 (Stupid Admiral) Yayoi and Uzuki: 0 (we haven't met her) The Admiral: +100 (Quiet great choice) 6) Admiral's turn Samidare is currently facing a very familiar person. So familiar that there is no need for introductions to that. Samidare: I wonder why you are here. I mean you always confide with Suzukaze that my help seems to be useless. The Admiral is currently having a conversation with Samidare. Hiro: Anyways, I wonder what I should ask, oh well... I guess I better say it. Samidare: What is it? Hiro: A few days from now, please prepare yourself. Samidare; what do you mean Admiral? Hiro: You will work harder than the usual. Samidare: I see. Samidare fidgets as she listens to the Admiral. Suddenly, Samidare realizes something in between. Samidare: Could it be...? Hiro: I don't know about that. Asides, I am here to ask something for you. So could we get started? Samidare: Oh right. Samidare regains her composure and she looks straight at the Admiral's eye. Samidare: What is it that you wanted? Hiro: I wanted to prepare something for a good celebration. I wanted to make sure I can impress a girl with that, what would I need in order for that girl to be happy? Samidare: Who do you want to celebrate that occasion with? Hiro: I can't give you the name yet, but I can say that she is sweet, caring, and thoughtful at times. She has flaws too but she never gives up because of those flaws. She is a happy girl and she also gets sad at times too. Well, she works so hard and she sometimes fail at times. But I love her. I love the way she stays with me. Even though I have betrayed her for a lot of times, she stayed with me. I mean, she really stick with me even when I am with Sazanami. Samidare: I see. Since she is someone who is thoughtful and a happy person... Wait, I think I know her. Hiro: I doubt so. Samidare: Well, what you need in order for that girl to be happy is to be with her even when the things seems rough. Hiro: I see. Samidare: Also, any gift she might receive from you will make her happy. I can assure of that. Hiro: Thanks. Samidare, you are the best! Samidare: You are welcome. Hiro: Oh well, got to go now. The Admiral stood up and he takes his exit to the door. Samidare watched the Admiral left the counselling room. Samidare: (Admiral, I shall be waiting for that time when you say I love you too.) Samidare held on her heart as tears starts to fall from her eyes. - End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic